In the prior art, detection or health examination is normally conducted at a fixed time and at a fixed site by professionals with medical devices. It is quite difficult for individuals to test on their own at any time and any place, let alone the achievement of automatic therapies or treatment. Due to the facts that health status cannot be detected by patients themselves, potential risk factors for health are hard to be perceived timely for precaution or treatment. Furthermore, the victim or people nearby cannot be informed of signs of sudden illness to give first aid as emergencies, such as sudden cardiovascular and cerebrovascular disease or dizziness caused by hypoglycemia occurs. Lives of patients are put at serious risks.